Amor tímido
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Os pensamentos de Chan Lee sobre o seu amor por Joe e como eles acabaram juntos. JXC


N/A: Oi! Aqui estou eu de novo! Fiquei subitamente com vontade de escrever e milagrosamente essa vontade de escrever foi mais forte do que a vontade de ficar deitada no sofá (vocês não acreditam na quantidade de fanfictions que eu tenho ideia e não posto porque deixo para escrever mais tarde e depois não me lembro) ^^. Eu pretendo escrever uma fic do Billy e da Julie da próxima vez, mas eu ainda estou formulando umas ideias para ela, então enquanto isso eu posto essa que eu já tenho a ideia completa e tenho tempo de escrever porque minhas duas semanas de provas acabaram (-começa a gritar: "É isso aí! Graças a Deus!" com chapéu de festa e um chocalho na mão, aí passa a mãe dela pela sala, vê a cena e fica achando que a filha é louca, mas ela espertamente inventa que é para comemorar o fato do Rio de Janeiro- minha cidade- ter sido escolhida para sediar as olimpíadas de 2016, então a mãe acredita, vai embora, e fica tudo bem-). De qualquer jeito, espero que gostem da fanfiction.

Legenda:

Fulano: blá,bláblá- fala do personagem

Fulano:blábláblá- bláblá-acões do personagem

Fulano: blábláblá(N/A:blébléblé)- meus comentários inúteis mas que eu boto mesmo assim XP

Amor tímido

P.O.V da Chan Lee

Acordei já com a sensação que se tem quando está em um lugar diferente onde se está acostumado. Meus pais e eu nos mudamos porque o meu pai foi transferido do emprego dele. Hoje foi a primeira noite que eu passei na nova casa, mas dormi bem porque estava exausta da mudança. Conheço muitas pessoas que não gostam de se mudar, pior ainda no meu caso que mudei de país, e que têm medo de não se adaptarem e de deixarem toda uma vida para trás. Confesso que foi assim que eu me senti quando o meu pai me contou da mudança, mas foram apenas nos primeiros 2 minutos, antes de ele me contar para onde íamos. Depois, eu fiquei calma. Nos mudamos para Wardington City, e amigos aqui, eu tenho de sobra, principalmente... Joe.

Ainda lembro quando contei para ele. Tem uma semana. A cara de surpresa que ele fez foi tão fofa, e o sorriso que ele deu depois foi tão lindo, eu queria poder ficar admirando aquele sorriso para sempre e... desde quando ..eu comecei a pensar assim? Afinal de contas o Joe é só um...amigo...né? Não, é mais que isso. Muito mais. Não consigo imaginar como seria minha vida sem o Joe, sem aquele sorriso, sem poder conversar com ele. Não dá, não consigo ficar nem três dias sem conversar com ele. Será que eu estou apaixonada? Lembro daquele dia em que Naga foi derrotado, e eu peguei a mão dele e o puxei para perto dos outros para tirarmos uma foto. A felicidade que eu senti por tê-lo tão perto de mim foi tão grande. Não, apaixonada eu estava naquela época. Agora, eu o amo, amo demais!

Oh, droga! Tenho que avisá-lo que eu cheguei! Talvez ele esteja no blog( N/A: a partir daí eu vou sair do P.O.V da Chan Lee, mas a história vai ser passada sobre o ponto de vista dela).

Chan Lee logged in

Joe: Oi, Chan! Você já completou a mudança?(N/A: gente, blog que eu falo é aquele que o Dan e os outros usam, que tem câmera e que eles ficam se vendo)

Chan Lee: Já.

Joe: Bom, você não é a única.

Chan Lee: Como assim?

Joe: O Billy e a Julie também se mudaram para cá. Era isso que eu queria falar com você. Vai ter uma festa de boas-vindas na casa do Marucho(N/A: Se é que aquilo se pode chamar de casa, né. Acho que arranhacéu seria mais adequado ¬ ¬).

Chan Lee: Quando?

Joe: Lá para as oito da noite. Você vai, né?- aí ele me deu aquele sorriso. Como é que eu podia dizer não para ele? Sem falar que assim eu ia poder ver o Joe mais cedo do que eu achei, e Deus sabe o quanto eu quero vê-lo de novo. Não pude evitar ficar um pouco vermelha. Espero que ele não tenha notado, que vergonha!

Chan Lee: Claro que vou!-eu disse retribuindo o sorriso. Xi! Meu monitor deve estar com problema de novo! A cor do rosto do Joe ficou vermelha do nada, eu tenho que pedir para o meu pai consertar, ou quem sabe até mesmo para o Joe.

Joe: Então, eu passo aí e a gente vai junto para lá. Lá para umas sete e meia. Tenho que ir, minha mãe tá pedindo ajuda para mudar a TV de lugar, Tchau!

Chan Lee: Ta bom! Tchau!- desliguei o monitor e deitei na cama, olhando para o teto. Com uma coisa na minha cabeça-

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que o Joe pensava de mim. E se para ele eu fosse só mais uma amiga? E se ele não gostar de mim do jeito que eu gosto dele? Não sei o que eu faria se eu contasse meus sentimentos para ele, mas eles não fossem correspondidos. Acho que morreria de tristeza. É melhor eu não falar nada. Me doeria demais perdê-lo, eu não posso arriscar. Meus olhos estão ficando um pouco úmidos, acho que vou começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Além do mais, com tantas garotas por aí mais bonitas do que eu, o que é que o Joe veria em mim(N/A: gente só para deixar claro, é a Chan Lee que não se acha bonita o suficiente tá, mas eu acho que ela é bem bonita.)? Ele está cercado de meninas lindas, e eu não sou nada especial. Tem a Julie, Runo, Alice... mas, a Julie está namorando o Billy, se não me engano. O Dan e a Runo se gostam, apesar de não admitirem. Acho que o meu coração não precisa ficar tão apertado assim por causa delas. Mas, a Alice... ela é muito bonita, é inteligente, engraçada, tudo bem que(N/A: spoiler!) ela era o mascarado, mas ainda assim, ela é muito mais bonita que eu. Se fosse para o Joe gostar de alguém, provavelmente seria dela. Que menino não gostaria dela? Sinto meu rosto molhado, dessa vez eu estou chorando para valer. Não, eu quero que ele goste de mim! De mim! Mas, o que é que eu posso fazer? Nada. Eu só quero ficar com ele antes que ele arrume alguma namorada. Porque aí sim, eu não agüentaria, seria doloroso demais. Só de pensar nisso já dói tanto! Escuto a campainha tocar. Olho para o relógio: sete e meia! Eu fiquei tanto tempo assim só pensando nisso?! Tenho que descer, não posso deixar o Joe esperando. Enxugo minhas lágrimas, desço, falo para os meus pais aonde eu vou, atendo: Joe.

Chan Lee: Oi!- eu digo com uma voz alegre, enquanto fecho a porta e nós vamos andando em direção a casa/arranhacéu do Marucho. Ainda estou triste, mas só de vê-lo o meu humor já muda um pouco.-

Joe: Chan, você está bem? Andou chorando?- eu adoro quando ele me chama só de Chan. Eu sempre gostei de ser chamada só de Chan, mas quando o Joe diz fica sempre mais bonito...ele perguntou se eu estava chorando?! Oh, não limpei o rosto o suficiente!-

Chan Lee: Não, é que eu estava dormindo com a cara enterrada no travesseiro e acabei de acordar- sou mestre em inventar desculpas rápidas.-

Joe: -para e fica olhando a Chan Lee- Por que ele está me olhando assim? Ai, como alguém pode ter olhos tão lindos?-

Chan Lee: O que foi?- eu perguntei sem conseguir desviar dos olhos dele.-

Joe: Você está mentindo.- Quê?! Como é que ele pode ter tanta certeza?!-

Chan Lee: Quê?!- ele deu um meio sorriso.-

Joe: Porque você sempre dá uma leve mexidinha no nariz quando mente, eu sei porque te conheço, Chan. O que aconteceu? Você não pode me contar?- Oh, como vou contar que estava chorando por causa dele?!-

Chan Lee: Não foi nada demais, Joe, eu juro.- ele fez uma cara um pouco triste. Meu coração ficou tão apertado.- Não precisa se preocupar.

Joe: Então está bem, vamos continuar andando.- ele melhorou um pouco, mas ainda não se convenceu. Sinto o meu braço ser puxado delicadamente. Olho para ele e percebo que o Joe está segurando minha mão, firme, mas delicado, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Começamos a andar de mãos dadas, os dedos dele entrelaçados nos meus. Se ficar mais vermelha que isso ele vai achar que tenho que ir para o hospital. Como ele consegue ser tão sensível? Por que ele tinha que me deixar tão feliz? Sorri involuntariamente.-

Chegamos na festa. Só tem o Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Shun, Alice e Billy. É uma festa só para amigos mais íntimos apesar do salão ser grande. Começamos a conversar com todos, bebemos um pouco de refrigerante, até que os outros se afastaram um pouco e a Alice veio falar conosco. Não! Todos menos ela! Nada contra a Alice, ela é uma menina muito legal, mas eu não quero ficar assistindo ela e o Joe conversando felizes, enquanto eu fico deslocada.

Alice: Oi!

Joe e Chan Lee: Olá!

Alice: Chan Lee, espero que goste daqui- ela disse sorrindo.- Oh, quase me esqueci! Tenho que ir pegar mais alguns copos. Tchau!- Até que ela foi rápida. Acho que no final das contas eu fiquei foi cega de ciúmes, mas, isso não quer dizer que o Joe não goste dela. Ai, não quero nem pensar nisso!

Depois, começou a tocar música de balada e os outros foram dançar. Dan e Runo principalmente pareciam estar se entendendo maravilhosamente bem. O Shun e o Billy ficaram conversando perto da mesa de salgados, acho que eles não são muito chegados em dançar. Haha, isso me lembrou o Fortress. Uma vez, assistimos um documentário na TV sobre as origens das danças e ele ficou abismado com a quantidade de coisas esquisitas que apareciam. Eu sempre ria muito com ele. Agora, estou aqui com o Joe. Mas, não é como se ele tivesse preenchido o espaço deixado pelo fortress, o Joe tem um espaço no meu coração que é reservado só para ele, e ninguém mais. Ele também não parece ter se deixado abalar pela falta da Wavern, acho que sabe que ela está bem.

Chan Lee: Joe, você sente falta da Wavern?- sei que não devia perguntar isso, mas eu fiquei curiosa. Ele olhou para mim e respondeu.-

Joe: Sinto sim, a Wavern sempre vai ter um lugar nas minhas lembranças. Eu sempre guardo lugares para pessoas especiais como minha mãe, você...

Chan Lee: Eu... sou especial?- acho que ouvi errado, meus ouvidos me enganaram. O Joe pareceu não ter acreditado no que acabara de dizer e virou a cabeça tentando esconder o rosto. Será que ele ficou vermelho? Mas, logo depois ele desistiu e voltou a olhar para mim.

Joe: É claro que você é, Chan- ele me deu outro sorriso lindo, e esse foi o mais lindo de todos porque ele também estava vermelho. Eu sorri.-

Chan Lee: Você também é muito especial para mim, Joe.- fiquei vermelha, mas não pude evitar dizer aquilo. Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho, e eu baixei um pouquinho a cabeça, mas logo senti os braços do Joe me abraçando por trás, pela cintura. Ele me puxou para perto e nós ficamos vendo os outros dançarem nessa posição. Que abraço terno. Foi o melhor que eu já recebi em toda minha vida. O jeito como ele me envolvia, a sensação de estar quentinha e protegida nos braços dele. Deus! Como eu amo esse garoto!

A festa acabou devia ser meia-noite, então nós dormimos lá. Eles tinham uns 40 quartos de luxo só para hóspedes. Eu me despedi do Joe e fui dormir. Dormi um sono leve e feliz, só pensando no Joe.

No dia seguinte, todos nos levantamos, contamos piadas enquanto comíamos o café da manhã e depois eu e o Joe fomos embora. Mas, nem eu, nem ele estávamos a fim de voltar para nossas casas, então ficamos andando por aí, dando uma volta pela cidade. O Joe aproveitou e me mostrou alguns lugares que eu ainda não tinha ido, depois pegamos uma trilha atrás do parque. É um bom caminho para quem quer apreciar as árvores.

Joe: Olha só essa flor, Chan. Ela é famosa por só dar nessa região- ele disse me apontando uma flor laranja que parecia uma rosa, mas não tinha espinhos e era um pouco mais comprida, que estava no final de um barranco-

Chan Lee: Oh, Joe, como ela é linda!- nós nos abaixamos para poder vê-la, mas eu tropecei num caule e tudo que percebi depois foi meu corpo caindo na direção do barranco. Ele tinha no mínimo uns 6 metros, não daria tempo de fazer uma das minhas acrobacias e me impedir de cair, eu fechei os olhos para não ver o resto. Mas, nada aconteceu. Assim que eu fechei os olhos senti os braços do Joe me envolverem de novo. Ele me segurou firme contra o corpo dele para eu não cair, porque também tinha caído um pouco de terra com o meu tropeço e talvez lá não estivesse mais seguro. Eu continuei de olhos fechados até ouví-lo dizer.

Joe: Tudo bem, Chan, pode abrir os olhos.- Eu abri e olhei para trás. Estávamos a uma distância segura do barranco agora, o Joe tinha recuado alguns metros enquanto eu estava de olhos fechados, mas ainda assim ele não me largou. Eu gostei tanto daquilo.

Foi melhor ainda quando nos demos conta da nossa posição. Ainda estávamos abraçados, só que bem mais próximos do que ontem. Eu fiquei esperando o Joe me soltar, mas ele não soltou. Pelo contrário. Ele acariciou meu rosto com uma das mãos e depois... eu fui para o céu. Eu e ele fechamos os olhos e eu senti os lábios dele roçarem os meus, primeiro de leve e depois com um pouco mais de pressão. Eu passei meus braços ao redor da nuca dele e ele apertou mais forte a minha cintura. Nenhum de nós dois queria que esse momento acabasse, mas aí aparece a droga do oxigênio e nós tivemos que nos separar. Ambos ficamos nos encarando vermelhos até que ele disse:

Joe: Eu amo você.- ele falou isso como se estivesse esperando um fora e definitivamente ficou surpreso quando eu sorri e disse:-

Chan Lee: Eu amo você também- eu falei muito mais feliz do que pensei que fosse ser algum dia na minha vida.-

Naquele dia ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. Depois eu contei para ele o quanto eu pensei que ele não gostasse de mim, ele me contou que tinha pensado a mesma coisa e nós dois rimos e brincamos o resto da tarde. A partir daí, a minha vida foi a melhor que eu podia ter desejado... ao lado do Joe, é claro.

---------------------------------------x---------------------

Reviews são bem-vindas! Espero que tenham gostado porque eu gostei dela.

De qualquer jeito, para elogiar ou criticar, me mandem uma review, se quiserem.

Agradeço a todos que lerem ^^


End file.
